1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior material with which an impact absorbing rib extending from a counter surface facing a vehicle body panel is integrally formed.
2. Description of Related Art
On an automobile, metal vehicle body panels such as a pillar panel, a roof panel and a door panel are provided, for example. On a cabin side of the vehicle body panel, various interior materials such as a pillar trim (pillar garnish), a roof trim and a door trim are placed. An impact absorbing rib can be integrally formed with the interior materials so as to absorb impact energy applied to an occupant and protect the occupant when impact occurs because of car accident or other reasons. The impact absorbing rib is provided on a surface of the interior materials facing the vehicle body panel.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-296762 discloses a pillar garnish with which an impact absorbing body is integrated on a reverse surface facing a front pillar. The front pillar is a pillar panel placed between a windshield and a front door glass of a vehicle. The front pillar is also referred to as an A pillar panel. The pillar garnish assembled to the A pillar panel is also referred to as an A pillar garnish.
When the impact occurs, an impact force may be applied forward from the head of the occupant to the A pillar garnish having an insertion portion that is inserted into a hole formed on a vehicle body panel. In such a case, a force is applied to the insertion portion in a direction crossing a projecting direction of the insertion portion. The force may be also applied to other vehicle interior materials than the A pillar garnish.